Easter Surprises
by GDAE24
Summary: Merthur Easter oneshot! Read and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC.**

** I know this may not be historically correct, or whatever, but it's Easter and I wanted to celebrate. Also, apologies for any gramatical errors beforehand, I was in a rush to finish this. Enjoy!**

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

He'd just walked in, spotting Merlin bent over, searching under his bed. Jumping, Merlin knocked his head against the top of Arthur's bed, a loud "Ow!" resounding around the large room.

"Sire!" he exclaimed, getting up on his feet and rubbing his head, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, to know as to why you are looking under my bed."

"Cleaning." he shrugged.

"Cleaning? Why is it that I don't believe you?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Not sure, sire. Will that be all?"

"I just found you Merlin, and it just got dark."

Merlin blushed, "I, well, I wanted to get an early start."

"Merlin."

"Please Arthur, I promise to be in early tomorrow. Please?"

Looking him over, Arthur sighed, defeated, "Fine, but I was planning to go hunt tomorrow. If you're up early, you can prepare and we can go earlier."

Merlin sighed dejectedly, "Fine, but can I come just a little late. I wanted to-do something."

Arthur watched as Merlin wriggled by the door under his discerning gaze before relenting and nodding his head. Merlin gave a wide smile, thanking him as he ran out and down the hall. Letting a small smile cross his face, Arthur watched as Merlin ran down, back to Gaius' chambers before he grew concerned, wondering what it was that Merlin was hiding.

After an hour passed, he made his way to Gaius' chambers himself, knocking before coming in and stopping. Gaius was at his workbench, mixing plants and herbs, muttering to himself before setting it aside and looking up at Arthur. A smile crossed his features as he saw the young prince.

"Arthur, what can I do for you? Merlin is asleep, or at least trying to get there. Do you need him?" he asked, moving to get up.

"No, no, it's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you." he hesitated, "About Merlin."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, looking over Arthur, "Sire?"

"Is something going on tomorrow that I should know about? He was acting...strange."

Mouth opening in a small "O" in understanding, Gaius looked at Arthur, then looked towards Merlin's door and ushered Arthur over.

"Merlin celebrates this day every year. His mother introduced it to him, he's told me about it. He calls it Easter, and apparently a bunny comes around at night and hides these eggs filled with things like small toys or candy or small objects. Every year he hopes it will come, but his mother told me that it was her who hid it, that was a tradition back in Ealdor."

"Why haven't you done it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't have the money or time to be able to do all that. As much as I wish I could."

Arthur nodded, glancing towards Merlin's door before stepping back, "Make sure he's up early, we are going hunting."

Gaius nodded towards him as Arthur turned and marched towards the door, mind reeling.

The next morning, Arthur looked under his bed where Merlin had been before, smiling when he found a small egg. Picking it up, he opened it, revealing a small dragon. So that's what Merlin had been doing.

He quickly hopped off his bed, padding over and dressing himself, beginning his walks around the castle in search of his manservant. Easily finding Merlin in the kitchens, he walked up behind him, watching amusedly as Merlin picked up what he supposed was his breakfast and tried to balance it.

"Need help?" he asked as Merlin turned.

"S-sire!" he said, shocked, the plate wobbling dangerously in his hand.

"Woah there," he grabbed the plate, "are you ready to go hunting? Is all my stuff prepared?"

"Erm, most of it?"

"What do you mean by most of it?"

"None of it?" he amended.

"Merlin." he sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry, sire, I'll be doing that now, then!" he called, running out and leaving Arthur with his breakfast.

An hour later found them leaving the gates on their horses, heading into the forest. Merlin looked slightly dejected and Arthur could figure out why. As stupid as it was that a grown man believed in a giant bunny, he couldn't help but find it sweet that Merlin was so innocent.

"Let's stop here." Arthur pointed.

A small clearing came into view, tall grasses swaying and a small river rolling by, water sparkling.

"Sire?"

"I figured today we could relax. I really don't feel like hunting." Arthur admitted, pulling his horse over and tying it up.

Merlin followed obediently, laying out a small blanket and their supplies to give the animals back a break. After he was finished unloading, he looked back at Arthur only to see him laying on his back under a tree on the blanket.

"Merlin, could you please go get some water for the horses? I'm a little thirsty as well, and we don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Yes, sire." Merlin began to walk away.

"And go down a little ways where it's deeper. There won't be as much dirt in it."

Merlin sighed, going into a deep bow, "Of course, sire. Your wish is my command."

"Go!" Arthur snapped as Merlin hopped up, running away with laughter on his lips. Arthur let a smile grace his own face as Merlin ran away happily.

grasping the little round objects. Dashing around, he quietly, and quickly his them, looking through each, before keeping the one he needed.

He lay back, just as Merlin came back, muttering under his breath. As the boy came back, he set down the water for the horses, then handed Arthur his own. Stopping when he saw what he was holding.

"What's that?" he asked, rushing over.

"It's this weird, hollow egg. I think something might be inside." opening it, he found a small paper.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Merlin asked, crowding in and peeping over the slip of paper.

"Find the rest. Ten to go." Arthur read aloud.

Merlin gasped, bouncing up and tossing the water towards Arthur, running towards the edges of the trees and looking around. Laying back, he smiled as he watched Merlin dash about, looking around.

"Arthur, aren't you going to look?" Merlin called when he found the first egg, running up to him.

"No, this could be some form of dangerous sorcery." he said.

"No it's not." Merlin insisted.

Arthur shrugged, "What's in that one?"

Merlin opened it excitedly, pulling out another scrap of paper, "It says 'always.'"

"Weird, maybe the next one will make it make more sense." Arthur suggested.

Shrugging, Merlin set the egg down, running back through the clearing and looking around. It was about midday when he found the ninth one, bringing it back to Arthur and setting it down.

"I think the words form a sentence!" Merlin exclaimed. "'I will always blank you with all of my heart'" he read, "One more!"

Arthur sat nervously, watching and waiting for Merlin to find the last one, not knowing what his reaction would be. He wondered if Merlin would be confused as to why the Easter Bunny was giving him love confessions, or maybe he'd know right away. If he knew, would be be excited, or disgusted, and Arthur worried his bottom lip.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, hopping down from a small tree and running over. Looking over, he found that Arthur had set up lunch, pulling out Merlin's favorite foods. "Arthur, what is this?"

"Nothing, just-" he sighed, "just open the last one and put it together."

Merlin stared at him for a second before opening the egg and pulling out the last one. Staring at it for a moment, he set it down in its place in the sentence, reading the whole thing with wide eyes. Looking back up, he stared at the prince, shock flitting through his eyes.

"'I will," he paused, continuing a moment later, "always love you with all of my heart.' Arthur?"

"I thought you were acting strange yesterday, and, after you went to bed, asked Gaius what was wrong. He told me about Easter and the Easter Bunny."

"You did all this?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Yes, look, Merlin, what-what I wrote is true."

"You love me?" he gasped out, seeming to just understand the words. He looked back towards the paper.

"I have for awhile."

"But-but I'm a boy."

Arthur stood up, walking over to Merlin, "I don't care, Merlin, I do. I do love you with all my heart, and I will for the end of time. I don't care if it's wrong."

"Arthur." Merlin said quietly.

"How do you feel, Merlin? It's okay, if you don't feel the same, it really is. But I need to know."

"But it's illegal!" Merlin cried, "Even if I did, we couldn't be together."

"We would make it work."

"No one would approve."

"That doesn't matter. How do you feel?"

Merlin looked at him with scared, tear filled eyes, "I-I love you!" he burst out, "I do, but Arthur, we can't! It isn't allo-"

Arthur cut him off as he pulled Merlin into a fierce kiss, feeling Merlin's trembling arms grasp around his neck, pulling them closer together as if he was afraid he would pull away. They stayed like that until both had to breath, Arthur finishing with three pecks on the lips.

"We can do whatever we want. I love you, and that's all that matters."

As the next few years passed and Arthur became king, Merlin woke up one morning to find another Easter Egg, opening it to find a small ring and a note asking for his hand in marriage.

_**The End**_

** Well, hope you all enjoyed! Happy Easter!**


End file.
